Remind Me!
by southernme
Summary: Tyson and Maya fell in love with each other when they were young only to be separated.Eleven years later,they meet again.How things will turn out,especially both of them are dating Natalya and Randy respectively?Who will be hurt and who will find happiness in the end?Request by Dixiewinxwrites12.ONE-SHOT.


_A one-shot requested by Dixiewinxwrites12. I hope you enjoy reading it!_

_Disclaimer : I don't own anybody in this story. The superstars belong to WWE and the OC belong to Dixiewinxwrites12. Most of the characters' attitudes are may not be the same as their real-life or in-ring personas. To not cause any confusions, just assume Tyson Kidd is not from Calgary and Randy Orton is not from St. Louis._

* * *

_1993_

A boy aged 13 years old named Tyson Kidd ran as fast as he could to the stable with two vanilla cupcakes wrapped in a small transparent box in his hand. He knew he was late but he couldn't do anything about it, if only he brought crisp dollars instead of handful of coins just to buy those cupcakes for his bestfriend, who was probably upset for having to wait on her birthday, this wouldn't happen. It was not that he was so poor but he just like to get what he wanted by his own deserved earning. He was not the kid who would ask for money easily from his parents, which was why he saved some school money for it.

Once he reached the stable, he stopped with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Soon after his eyes were searching wildly for a certain 12 years old girl with blonde hair. It was hard to see her nowadays, especially since they were not in the same school anymore as she was put in the orphanage since her parents were murdered by some robbers that robbed her house over a year ago. It all happened while she was at school. It was lucky enough that she wasn't at home at that time or she might be the victim too.

He couldn't find her outside so he went inside the stable, where all the horses that everybody could watch and ride freely were kept. Instantly, he saw her, even when her back was facing him. It was no question for the fact that they've known each other since in kindergarten. He heard her talking and giggling while her hands petted one of the horses there.

He crept quietly to her, ensuring she didn't notice that he was behind her. Once he was right behind her, he poked her cheeks with his fingers from behind, startling the clueless girl. Tyson laughed out loud to see her reaction.

Maya huffed in irritation to see her bestfriend laughing like there's no tomorrow. Not only that, he made her to take the risk and sneaked out the orphanage, just to wait for him for an hour.

"I'm going!", she muttered madly and started to walk past him, resulting in Tyson to stop laughing and grabbed her wrist with his free hand.

"Hey, I'm sorry!", he apologized sincerely while he lifted his other hand in front of her face, showing what he got for her before he continued with a grin on his face, "Happy 12th birthday, Maya!".

Maya's eyes lit up when she saw the cupcake. She smiled widely before taking it from Tyson. She was glad that finally that day, someone remembered her birthday. She hugged him tightly in excitement, "Thank you, Tyson. You're the first one to greet me today!"

"Wait, your friends at the orphanage haven't know that today is your birthday?", he pulled away, asking her in shock.

She shrugged, "Doesn't matter if they know, they would surely ignore me anyway. They don't like me!". She looked down and sighed before shaking her head and looked back up to face Tyson with a smile, "Don't mind them, now that you're here, let's celebrate my birthday and eat together!"

With that, Tyson smiled at her and they both sat down on the ground full of dried grasses before digging in their cupcakes. Unbeknownst to him, Maya actually had something to tell him but she decided to let them finished eating first.

Once they were done, Tyson collected the leftovers in a plastic bag and put it beside him, making a reminder to throw it later. He turned his attention back to the birthday girl beside him.

"How was it?"

She licked the cream on her lower lip, "Dude, that was so delicious! Best cupcake in town, ever!", she complimented his choice, making him grinned from ear to ear.

"Really? Then next year, let's it those cupcakes again!", he suggested excitedly.

To hear that, Maya quickly looked down in sorrow, hesitating whether to tell her bestfriend or not about her.

"What's wrong, My?", he said her nickname that he got for her. He was the only would call her that.

She heaved out a sigh before looking at him, "I don't think we can celebrate my birthday next year, or the coming years either"

"Why?", a questioningly look took over the chubby boy's face in front of her.

"The principal at the orphanage said that I would have to go. She said I'm going to have a new family", she explained.

"So you're going to be adopted? But we can still meet here, right?", his pleading tone tugged her heartstring.

Maya shook her head repeatedly, "I don't think so, Tyson! I have to move to Calgary with them, you know how far is it between Calgary and Tampa, right? Besides, we're just kids, I can't just walk here from there what more to drive!"

"But, if you go, who will be my best friend? To whom can I talk about wrestling other than you? You promised me that if I become a wrestler, you will be my manager. So if you move, how can we do that?"

She was hurt to hear that. She knew how much Tyson loved wrestling. Whenever there was a wrestling show on the TV, he would mentioned or even tell what happened during the show to her on the next day or whenever they met. He would even tell her the terms and meaning used in wrestling. From that moment on, he was determined to be a wrestler when he grew up and he even wanted her as his manager, just like those on the TV.

She shrugged sadly before an idea struck her head, "I don't know, but what I know is that you're going to be a great wrestler, there's no doubt about that. How about this, when I arrive at my new home, I'll write you letters and post it to your address. And when we're old enough and had enough money, we can meet again. It's either you fly to Canada or I'll fly to Florida!"

"Promise?", he brought out his right hand as a glimmer of hope flashed on his face.

"Promise!", she shook his hand with hers, a toothy grin curved on her lips.

They both smiled to each other and released their holds. Soon after, Tyson asked her yet another question, "So, when are you going?"

"Tomorrow"

"Oh...", he muttered before looking down in disappointment. He wished he could spend more time with his bestfriend before she was going to be brought away far from him soon.

Maya put her finger on her chin as she was thinking, "Hmm, why don't we give each other something memorable as a farewell?"

Still looking down, he mumbled something, "Sounds nice"

"But I don't know what's it gonna be!", she whined.

Silence filled in the air as both were thinking too hard for something that they could give each other to remind themselves about each other during their separation. They're too young for expensive gifts so neither have any clue.

Tyson considered thoughtfully and gulped in hesitation. He had something in mind though but he was afraid that it would go for the worst. Nevertheless, he made up his mind and decided to just go with it.

"My? I know what I want to give you", he glanced at her.

"Really? What is it? Tell me!", she suddenly become excited.

Just as soon as she turned her face to her left to see him, he quickly planted an innocent yet pure kiss on her lips. Maya was frozen in pure shock with her eyes went wide while Tyson was shutting his eyes tightly, gathering all his courage just to do something like that. He pulled away, leaving the girl in front of her speechless. He wanted her to speak but clearly she was still in surprise.

Sitting there at the moment, Maya finally got up and ran out of the stable without saying anything to Tyson. When he saw her figure became smaller in every blink until she was no longer there, he buried his face in his hands in embarrassment and regret. His felt his cheeks warmed up and turned red. The felt the inside in his stomach twisted and his heart beat faster. He suddenly felt a distinct feeling he never felt before, the feeling that no one in his age should feel. But, like anyone would say, that specific feeling didn't pick certain ages, when it comes it will comes. He was still there, thinking about whether she hate it or like it and how is he going to do without his bestfriend from that moment on.

_2004_

The 23 years old Maya, who was renamed Maya Victoria Hart since she got adopted, stood at ringside of the wrestling ring set up in her adopted family's Hart Dungeon, the place where those determined and hardworking upcoming wrestlers trained and sacrificed to be the best in the future. She watched her boyfriend, 24 years old Randy Orton trained by her late adoptive father's brother, Bret Hart.

Seeing those two in the ring reminded her of those skilful and entertaining matches her father , Owen Hart used to do. She was grateful to have such family in her life, even when the fact that she was not their flesh and blood. The reason she was adopted at first was because Owen and his wife, Martha couldn't conceive but just after they filed in for adoption, her adopted mother was pregnant. But instead of cancelling the adoption process, they just went ahead getting her in the family and treated her like their own, which would be something she would always be grateful about.

Her thought was vanished when a pair of sweaty muscular arms wrapped around her. She turned around and met the eyes of her boyfriend of 2 years, which will only sparkle when he was staring at her. They've known each other since high school and when she first met him while she was a part time counsellor for student in which she was appointed by her teacher, he wasn't the man he was now. He was once a student with family problem. He came from a broken family and due to all of the depression and stresses he got from home, he shut himself out from other people and he would cut himself. Several times they found him unconscious in the school's toilet and there was her responsibility started.

It was a wonder that she managed to talk to him and he liked her that they bonded instantly. Because of her, he started to be better and he no longer cut himself. Her family knew about him and brought him in the dungeon, as they said that he had the potential to be a wrestling star if he was kept in the right track and away from his past. Several years after they finished study, Randy asked her out but Maya insisted that she needed some time.

The main reason was she was still waiting for a certain letter to reach her. Since she moved to Canada, she would always exchanged letters with her long time bestfriend, Tyson. They wrote letters to each other like usual, as if what happened the last time they saw each other didn't happen, the time where he caught her off guard by kissing her and both of them knew, because of that, they were officially each other's first kiss. But when she was in her final year in high school, she no longer got any reply from Tyson, quickly assuming that he had a change of heart and he no longer wanted to befriend her. Just when she thought they could bring their friendship on a higher level, he ignored her. Because of that, she was disappointed and upset with Tyson's action and because of that too, she finally said yes to Randy to be his girlfriend.

Maya couldn't afford to say no to him in the first place, afraid that if she hurt him he would turn back to his old habit; cutting till he bleed and passed out. She didn't want him to hurt himself anymore, which was why she needed to help him recover and by that means she would go as far as pretending she loved him.

"What are you thinking of?", Randy's voice quickly brushing the thoughts on her mind away.

She smiled at him, "Just playing back the moment you're in that ring, giving your hundred percent as usual!"

He smirked proudly, "Thank you, babe!". He proceeded to kiss her but she turned her head to the side, avoiding it.

It would be a complete lie if they never kissed or make out, but at times, she wouldn't want to, especially when Tyson crossed her mind. She would always be reminded of that awkward first kiss but that was the kiss she always like to be reminded of despite of what Tyson did to her.

Before Randy could ask about her avoidance, a sudden commotion stopped him. He shrugged it off and just put on his sweater and walked with his girlfriend to the front door along with the rest of the Hart family. No wonder everyone was excited. It was actually because of two of their family members; Maya's cousins named David Hart Smith and Natalya Neidhart were coming home and stayed for the rest of the year. Everybody was also excited and couldn't wait to finally meet Nattie's boyfriend of four years. Thanks to David's injury, the trio were going to get time off for the rest of the year, much to their family's enlightenment.

Maya squealed, "Oh my god, they're here! I better head to the dining table and set up my cupcakes!"

She dashed to the dining area that was set up in the dungeon just for this celebration. Maya giddily took out her homemade vanilla cupcakes from the big boxes and arranged them in line on the tray. She first tasted the best cupcake on her 12th birthday and it inspired her to make her own, which were actually taste like professional. She heard those loud voices of the Harts, including David and Nattie.

She haven't seen them since they've left Hart Dungeon to pursue their dreams and she was happy for them. She also remembered that this year, Nattie was going to introduce her longtime boyfriend to them and like everyone else, she couldn't wait to see the face of the man that managed to steal the only Hart's wrestling princess' heart. Maya did try to get into wrestling once but the death of Owen made her stop, feeling that it wouldn't be great to be trained by any other people beside her adopted father. They've bonded in the past years like real father and daughter and it just broke her heart to see for herself that he died around the wrestling scene. From that moment on, she only watched other people wrestle, including her boyfriend, Randy Orton.

She shook her head as a tear slipped down her cheek and quickly wiped it with her finger. She shouldn't cry at times like this. She was back in reality, where she could hear exciting screams and cheers between the family. Smiling, she focussed back on the table.

"Maya oh Maya!", a voice beamed, causing Maya to turn around and she saw her female cousin rushed to her side and gave her a really tight hug.

"Nattie!", she cheered but soon found herself hard to breath from her cousin, "Nattie, you're killing me with your hold", she whimpered.

Nattie cringed for what she did and quickly let her go and apologised. "Sorry, cousin! Just missing you so much!", she grinned.

"Where's David?"

"Probably got cornered by the worried parents, aunts and uncles!", she explained nonchalantly, erupting laughs from the two.

Then, Maya was smirking towards Nattie, "So, where's that lucky guy?"

Just by looking at Nattie's expression when she brought up about him, Maya knew her cousin was deeply in love with this man. She saw Nattie walked to the crowding people and pulled out a built, brown haired guy and walked hand in hand with her towards Maya.

"Maya, meet the love of my life, Tyson Kidd!", she beamed, gesturing her boyfriend to extend his hand, in which he did.

Once Maya heard the name, her eyes widen in shock and she could literally feel her heart pounded faster. Hesitantly, she shook his hand, trying her best to give him a welcoming smile, no matter how hard it was to begin with. She couldn't believe this man in front of her was used to be the plump boy that everyone liked to tease. By looking at him, he seemed like to be as surprised as she was.

"I'll let you both talk and Maya, don't be hard on him with questions, okay?", Nattie demanded and then disappeared to their family members, leaving those two alone.

"My, is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's definitely me, Tyson. How are you?"

Judging by her tone, it was crystal clear to Tyson that she didn't look so happy to see him. Little by little, the pieces to the answer why she didn't sent letters to him anymore. Even if the content of his letter caught her off guard just like when he kissed her out of the blue 11 years ago, she should at least respond to him but he got nothing. Feeling dejected was the reason why he started to date Nattie. She reminded him of Maya, the girl who was once his best friend, mainly due to the blue eyes and blonde hairs they had. It was unfair for his girlfriend, but what could he do about it anyway? He couldn't get Maya out if his mind no matter how hard he tried.

"I'm good! You?"

"Good!"

Things became awkward as neither had anything to say. Both knew if there's something they wanted to let out, it was going to be about the letters. Without both of them realised, Randy was already in between them, breaking of their handshake quite roughly.

"I'm Maya's boyfriend; Randy Orton!", he stood in front of Maya, blocking Tyson's view. He was rather furious and jealous to see the stranger holding his girlfriend's hand for too long. Nobody had the rights to do that to Maya. No one but him.

Tyson studied the face of the rude man in front of him and his assumption was made. No wonder that Maya no longer wrote him letters, turned out she already had a boyfriend; a rude one. Tyson raised his hands in defeat, proceeding to leave the couple.

"It's nice meeting you, Maya", he told her before leaving to his girlfriend.

Maya just watched him walked away before interrupted by Randy, who has protective arm around her shoulder, "Do you know him? He's not your family, right?"

"He was my childhood friend; Tyson. Who knew this world would be so small that Nat's actually dating him, huh?", she nudged at her boyfriend.

"Tyson? As in Tyson Kidd?", he asked in shock.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Yup! And by the way, how do you know that? I'm pretty sure you guys haven't met before"

He replied nervously, "Uh, did I mention that? Never mind then. Tonight, just stay by my side, okay? I don't like the way he looked at you just now!"

Like the many times he asked her to do something, she had no choice but to say yes to him. He was her boyfriend and a girlfriend should do anything to please the boyfriend. Wasn't that right?

On the very next day early in the morning, everyone was still asleep at home from last night's party except for Maya, who was currently washing the dishes from last night. While everyone else was excited and engaged in conversations, she had to deal with Randy, who was clingy all night long. She could also felt her former bestfriend's eyes eyeing on her everytime she sneaked glances towards him.

She continued whatever she did and that was when footsteps was heard walking towards the kitchen. She heard a chair being pulled and she knew instantly there was someone sitting behind her.

"Heard you made the cupcakes last night! Tasted great", Tyson started the conversation. Truth to be told, he couldn't sleep well last night, mainly due to the fact he couldn't believe Maya was actually adopted by his girlfriend's family out of all people and he could see the uneasy expression on Maya's face whenever her boyfriend tried to kiss or touch her. It made him uncomfortable to see his bestfriend to be treated that way.

"Thanks!", she replied shortly.

"So you're a Hart now, and is that jerk you called boyfriend live with you guys?"

By that, Maya stopped her activity and turned to face Tyson in anger, "What was that supposed to mean?"

He snorted, "You heard me and you saw it yourself last night! He was rude. And it was him the reason why you stopped writing to me, isn't it?"

Now, she was very confused by his statement. "He was just being the protective boyfriend. And what do you mean by I stopped writing you? You're the one that stopped writing to me!"

"What? But I thought you didn't write me back because of the content", he said, just as confused as Maya.

"Something's not right!"

"By any chance, did you personally send the letters to the post office or did you send somebody to do it for you?", he tried to find assurance in her.

Maya thought for awhile. She would always go with Owen to the post office but since he died, Randy would do it for her. She trusted him so she let him do it by himself. But it couldn't be that he was hiding the few last letters Tyson got for her, right?

"Randy would do all that for me..no... he wouldn't do that!", she tried to brush off those bad thought about her own boyfriend. She stormed out of the kitchen and hastily climbed up the stairs to her bedroom with Randy, searching for him for the truth. She pushed opened the door, only to find Randy was standing against the door, his breathing heavy.

"You're eavesdropping on us, didn't you?"

Randy could only looked down, embarrassed to meet the look in her eyes.

"I know you've heard it, Randy so tell me, did you really send my letters and received his letters?", she demanded answers.

He slowly nodded. He then walked to a locked cabinet and searched for something. He came back with bundles of envelopes whose colours looked bleached. Before he handed to her, his eyes started to water and it only flowed more frequent.

Once the letters were in her hands, Randy hugged her firmly. "I'm sorry, babe. Please don't leave me. Don't leave me, okay? You won't leave me because I tell you the truth instead of keeping it for much longer, right? Tell me you won't leave me, Maya. Please, I'm begging you", he cried and terrified about losing the girl he loved.

She pushed him away, feeling betrayed by what he had done. Because of what he did, she quickly made the worst assumption about Tyson when he was just as hurt as her, thinking that their friendship ended because of Randy, her own boyfriend.

"Randy, what you did was wrong, so wrong. I'm so disappointed in you. Why would you do something like that? I trust you, Randy", she spat, her blue eyes started to release tears of her own.

"Because I love you, Maya! I know you don't love me, you love him. That's why I hide all the letters. I want you to be just mine, not anyone else. You're the only reason I live! If you leave me then I can just die. I can destroy my own life, you knew that. Please, I'm sorry. You'll forgive me, right?"

"No, not now!", she said sternly. "You need to reflect on what you did and when you decided to grow up and be a man, then I'll forgive you but until then I need some time", she finished, grabbing her bag before walking out of the room and out of the house, going somewhere only she would know.

Once the door slam shut, Randy threw fit in their room, making all the things in the room to fly and bumped to the wall. He cried and found himself curled up on the floor. He was devastated to know that he ruined everything. Maya wouldn't come back for him if she read those letters. She would know that Tyson was asking her to be his girlfriend repeatedly in every letter and once she knew, she wouldn't say no. He knew she loved Tyson. Heartbroken, he walked to the bathroom, searching for the razor that he always used to shave but this time around, he wouldn't use it for that purpose.

Before he heard himself from her that they were over, he would end it once and for all. He didn't want to hear those words from her so why didn't he just go? Maya wouldn't want him anymore and she was the reason he survived those temptations from the sharp object in his hand.

He chuckled at himself before crying once again, staring at the razor intensely, "What's the use for me to live anymore? She doesn't love me! I have no reason to live anymore. My old friend, you'll help me stop the pain I'm experiencing now, right? You're the only one that can save me. Please, take me away from here"

When he finished talking to himself, he shut his eyes closed and started to bury the short blade in his wrist, making sure it cut his veins and let his blood spurted out. He smiled and proud of what he did. He wouldn't be a burden to anyone, especially his lovely Maya anymore. He would be free, this time, for good.

Meanwhile, Tyson had been wandering around the town, searching for Maya since she left the house. She didn't bother to acknowledging him outside her room but he noticed she was crying and brought some papers and things with her. He even heard the commotion before between her and Randy. He shouldn't have done to her if he even loved her. Randy had no right to do that even it was because of his burning jealousy.

He needed to find her and he didn't have to think long enough to know where. Whenever he thought of Maya, he would think of horses since she was really fond of them. So he kept walking around the town since thirty minutes ago and after successfully asking some people n the streets, he knew where was the nearest horse stable, which was the destination he was heading to. He felt like in a case of déjà vu, searching for her just like 11 years ago.

He arrived inside the unlocked stable and he found no one inside. He listened carefully for some voice and he could hear sobs from behind the haystacks. Tyson made his way slowly to the bundle of dried grasses and on the other side of it, he finally found her.

"My?", he called up her name as he sat next to her.

She looked up at him with red puffy eyes and her eyes soon focussed back on the opened letters she just read when she got there. They were mostly her unsent letters and she lastly read the last letter Tyson supposed to send to her.

He let her cried in his arms as she held her close. He rubbed her back in circles to sooth her. They let themselves in that position for as long as they could.

"Tyson?", she finally stopped crying but there was still traces of sadness in her voice.

"Yes?"

"I've finally read your letters", she gestured to the abandoned papers on the ground.

"What do you think?"

"I'm sorry but can we just be friends?"

He looked down at her, "No! I don't want to be your friend any longer, I want to be your lover! I love you since the last time we met 11 years ago and I'm certainly sure you feel the same way. What's stopping us, My?"

"Don't say that. You don't mean it, Tyson! Don't you have any idea how much you'll hurt Nattie if she knew about this? All this while, you're playing with her feelings. You don't love her for who she is, you love her for who she reminds you of. She's a good woman, Tyson, and you can't hurt her, not like this!", she warned him.

"Then what about you and Randy? David told me about him and you think you love him? You only agreed to date him because you felt sorry for him, you pity him and you're afraid that he'll come back to cutting himself if you reject him! You think I don't know you?"

"I was just trying to help..."

"Help him and let yourself suffer for the rest of your life? My, he's not a kid anymore and for sure he could think what's right and wrong for himself. You don't even need to do that for him. He doesn't need you. I need you, I love you more than you can imagine!"

She shook her head no, "You can't! Even if I love you too, we'll hurt Nattie and Randy. They don't deserve this..."

Tyson grew annoyed and slightly yelled at her, "For once, My, stop thinking about them. Think about you! What do you want? Do you want to be with Randy and spend the rest of your life out of love with him? Do you want to make Nat happy by making me to stay with her and let yourself hurt instead?"

Maya bit her lower lips and shook her head as she looked down. "No", she whispered.

"Then look at me", he mumbled and cupped her face, turning her head to face him. He went closer, his voice raspy as he spoke, "Please let me remind myself about the girl I fell in love with. My only best friend, my first kiss, my first love, remind me of her".

He leaned in and kissed her passionately and soon she was drowned in his passion and love, kissing him back. It made them reminisced back the awkward kiss they used to have when they were kids. But this kiss, it was nothing like that. It turned out to be beautiful and passionate that neither wanted to pull away. They both missed each other for so much and they love each other all this while even if they were far from each other.

They broke the kiss in desperation for some air. Tyson looked her in the eyes, "Do you love me?"

Maya nodded coyly, melted in his gaze.

"Let's runaway from here, forever. We can start new and leave the past. You'll help me chase my dream. I'll be the wrestler you managed and you'll be my beautiful manager, just like how you promised me. We can do that together. We've dreamed about it since we're kids, right?"

"But..."

"Not Randy and Nattie as an excuse. Just tell me what's running through your mind right now!"

She chewed the inside of her lower lip, thinking deeply about her future. Should she leave with Tyson? Or should she stayed in Calgary only to end up with Randy forever and might regret it later?

Maya closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking back at Tyson, "I want to... I want to go with you!"

* * *

_Wow, never thought the one-shot would be this long. To Dixiewinxwrites12, I hope you like how it turned out._


End file.
